object_invasionfandomcom-20200213-history
Cup
'''Cup '''is a contestant of both the Scratch and Flash versions of Object Invasion. He competed on the Mindless Mutated Mangoes before the teams split up and was sent to the Dreaming Dragons. Personality Cup is seen as quite friendly and enthusiastic. He is somewhat childish, as he gets excited for things he's passionate about. While he is friendly to the people he likes, he tends to hold grudges to his enemies, such as Lego after The Crate Outdoors, and Jelly Bean. Appearance Cup is a light blue cup with a handle Changes Episode 1 Cup goes slightly outwards and has a square handle. Episode 2 Cup's handle now has dimensions. Episode 3 Cup no longer goes outwards and he gained shading. He also has a circular handle now, which also means the dimensions are lost. Episode 4 Cup's gradient is now placed more in the middle, and the handle is smaller. Episode 5 Cup lost his gradient and got shading along the side and bottom, and the handle is now slightly imperfect and is lighter. Episode 6 Cup is slightly darker and has now lost his bottom shading in return of getting a shine. He also with a perfect half circle handle. Episode 7 Cup got brighter and his hole is now more defined, thanks to it being smaller and the line around it being gone. Coverage In Blending the Consequences, he asks Phone if he wanted to jump off a cliff with him. Phone declines, but it doesn't stop Cup from jumping. He is placed on the Dank Memes. Lego wants to make a chocolate milkshake for the challenge before Cup asks where to get the ingredients. Button says they should get them from Walmart, and so Cup, Button and Breath Mint are sent to there to get chocolate. When they get there, Cup and Button want to get Hershey bars. Breath Mint suggests they get Snickers instead but Cup declines. He later returns to Lego with the chocolate, explaining how they stole the chocolate, and Button and Breath Mint were already in jail. In Don't Strike, Spare My Life, Cup says that he's going to get a strike in the bowling challenge. He knocks over 8 pins but is still disappointed he didn't get a strike. His team gets a lower score than the MLG Gangsters, so they lose the challenge and are up for elimination. In Chilled to the Bone, at the elimination, Cup receives 6 votes for both likes and dislikes and is safe. He is selected to do the race. During the race, W.A.W realizes that he's the only member on his team still standing. Cup then drives by replying with the fact he won't be standing at all. W.A.W says what he said was dark, which Cup acknowledges, but he still says he's going to beat him. W.A.W then knocks his car causing it to crash into a wall. This causes Phone to try to avenge him. Later on in the night, Cup and Lego go for a jog. Lego goes to the bathroom and tells him to wait. Cup complies but is shortly taken away by a mysterious figure. In Never the Same, Newspaper takes a knocked out Cup to Mace. The rest of Mindless Mutated Mangoes are worried about his disappearance, especially Lego. Slingshot thinks he's fine and that they're over-reacting, but iPad makes the challenge to find Cup. Cup is eventually seen tied up, while a brainwashed Phone comes up to him. Cup notices he's not his usual self before Phone reveals all the contestants (except Slingshot who wasn't interested in finding him yet) in a cage, about to drop in lava. Cup screams at this until he realizes that they could just be recovered. But Phone explains that the lava has a chemical prevent that. Eventually, the volcano erupts, although at the expense of Phone's death, and Cup gets into the cage (presumably, it isn't shown in the episode)and is blasted out with the others. When iPad is informed that Dollar and Phone died and he thinks they can just be recovered, Cup tells him about the lava chemicals. iPad just replies with the idea of Coffee can make a new recovery center. In Snow More Puns, Cup has a nightmare about Mace, causing him to wake up. He makes a bit of noise, which causes Lamp to get angry and shout across the rooms to shut up, before going to sleep again. In the morning, Lamp complains about Cup preventing him from sleeping, which he apologizes about. When Coffee presents the new Recovery Center, Cup is eager to bring Phone back. To revive Phone, they need to put a chip into him. Cup does this and asks if Phone's alright. Phone still needed to be turned on, so he asks Lamp to do it. Cup is excited to see Phone alive again. In The Crate Outdoors, the challenge involves pushing crates and crossing. He is assigned to push a crate with Lego and Button. Cup is the one to ask how armless contestants will cross the gap. When pushing the crates, Cup says how great they are before seeing Window push his crate both faster and without any help. Despite their efforts, the other team finishes their puzzle before they do so they are up for elimination and have to do the first contest vote. Later, Lego blames the rest of the team's ideas for losing. Cup protests, saying that Lego only went with his own idea while discarding everyone's thoughts. Lego still blames the rest of the team, causing everyone else to vote for him. Cup is seen at the elimination both launching himself at the voting tablet and also wearing shades when he finds out he's safe. In Evade From the Crowd, Cup buys a milkshake for Pool, saying it was the least he could do for him. When Pool asks what he meant by that, he explains how he had to vote Lego off, even though he was his friend. Cup then sees Jelly Bean, and loses focus for a bit. He then tells Pool how he didn't trust her after she worked with Mace, and suspects she's still working with him. He doesn't notice that Jelly Bean is right behind him. She explains to Cup why she had to work with him and that she was sorry for what she did, but Cup says he can't forgive her this quickly. In the formation of the new teams, Cup is fine with Dollar's idea for a team name, the Dreaming Dragons. For the challenge, Cup spies on the Aquatic Avocados to see what their strategy was. He sees them split into two groups and goes back, suggest they outdo them by splitting into three. Cup is paired up with Phone, and they go to the city. Cup later sees the Winning Whales, and asks Phone what they can do to avoid being seen by them. Phone suggests standing still, so they both stand still. They are spotted by Glasses but when the rest of the Whales look for them, they are covered by a truck. The two are later seen in a donut shop, but see the other contestants run past, trying to get Ethan to the police station. Cup tells Phone that they have to go, and he also tells the cashier to hold their donuts for them. When Notebook Paper runs on the roof of buildings but drops Ethan, Cup catches him in his hole. He tries to walk but Ethan weighs him down and he falls over, releasing Ethan. The Aquatic Avocados get Ethan to the police, Cup, the rest of the Dragons, and the Whales are up for elimination. Cup receives no votes. Category:Contestants Category:Characters in Object Invasion Category:Armless Category:Mindless Mutated Mangoes Category:Dreaming Dragons Category:Males Category:Cup And Friends Category:Videos Category:Kids Category:Fan Favs Category:OT Category:Heroes Category:OM Category:Characters